My Heart
by TheAmethystAquamarine
Summary: You cheated, you kissed him right in front of me, and now I'm dying from a broken heart. One shot. Contains character, and a little swearing. Please Read and Review.


My Problem

By TheAmethystAquamarine

It's raining. Actually, down pouring is more like it, but who cares. Who cares if my fur gets matted to my body, if my dreads stick to my face, or if my shoes get soaked, I sure don't. I'm crying, Although you can't tell because of the rain. I thought crying would be something I'd never do, but I guess I was proven wrong. Thats been happening a lot lately.

All I can do is stand and watch as they kiss.

I've always been known to have a tough facade. People annoy me, my duty is everything to me, and I don't love anything except my island and my emerald. That's not true, in fact, that's almost as far from he truth as you can get. I love grapes, I love the ruins of my ancient people, and I loved her. I would never admit this to anyone, but she was almost more important to me the Master Emerald.

I thought she loved me back, but I was horribly wrong. All the times she whispered in my ear that she loved me, all the times she kissed me lightly on the lips, even when she hugged me, it was all a LIE. Every single word of it was just a damn lie.

They break apart to breathe, only to start up again, this time more passionate. My brain is telling me to run, to chase them off the island, while screaming at her, but my body doesn't respond. It's frozen in place as my glossy bloodshot eyes take in the scene. I feel numb inside, and blotches that look sort of like lines form in front of my eyes.

I collapse, my hands and knee's breaking my fall, preventing my head from cracking. My body trembles, although I'm not sure if it's from the freezing temperature, my fall onto the floor of the alter, or something else.

I think I'm broken.

I let out a scream that I swear made the island shake. The couple breaks their kiss and their heads snap up to stare at me. I don't try to compose myself, what's the point? I've already lost control of my emotions, why not give up my pride too?

They must be afraid of what I'm going to do to them, because now they're running away. That's right, run away from your problems, just like you always do when you get caught.

Cowards.

My mood changes suddenly, and rage builds up inside of me. I stand up, and smash my fist into the closest thing to me; the Master Emerald. The sound of it being shattered is heard, and the glowing lime green shards are strewn away from the island, probably landing somewhere on the mainland. I should probably go retrieve them before the island crashes into the sea, causing mass chaos and destruction in Station Square.

But I don't.

As I watch them, I feel an odd sensation in my hand and look down at it. An unusually sharp shard has jammed itself into it, but oddly, it doesn't sting or burn. I pull it out slowly, and watch as blood trickles down gloved hand. Out of curiosity, I stick the shard into my hand again, still feeling no pain. Next, I stick it into my upper arm, feeling nothing yet again. Leg, nothing. Foot, nothing. Tail, nothing.

I smirk, something which I hardly ever do. The stabbing had started to feel good, and the blood, the crimson blood that matched my fur almost to a T, seemed to be smiling at me as it rushed down my limbs and into a puddle beneath where I was standing.

I felt so alive.

I am about to slice into my wrist, when the realization about what I'm doing hits me; I'm committing suicide. If I stopped now, I could continue living, continue breathing, continue going on strange adventures with Sonic and his friends. That would also mean I would have to watch them together as a couple, watch her get married to him, and watch them raise a family together...

I let out another scream, this one out of anger, and plunged the shard deep into my wrist. I pull it across and blood streams out like smoke that comes out of pipes at those horrible factories on the mainland.

I try to pull it out, only to have it catch on my flesh, and rip up my arm all the way to my shoulder like a zipper. This time, I slowly slide it out, and the jagged emerald piece slips out without incident.

I do the same thing to my other wrist, and pain suddenly washes over me, overpowering my will to stand. As I fall backwards, I hear the shard clatter on the ground near where I'm going to land after my fall. I still have a few things left I'd like to do before the darkness takes over me.

I let out a grunt as my body comes in contact with the ground, which is cold, wet, and gooey from the blood I've lost already. I reach my hand over and clutch the shard, my arm dragging on the ground as it makes its way back to me because it would take up too much energy to lift it off the ground.

Setting the shard right next to my body for safe keeping, I take the finger on my right hand, and slide them over the wrist on my left hand, the finger on the right getting covered in blood. I let my head fall to the right to see if I'm making it clear enough, and write a letter to her, the one who caused me all this pain.

_**Dear ,**_

_**How could you do this to me?**_

_**I thought you loved me, but I**_

_**guess I was wrong. You could have**_

_**at least told me we were over, instead**_

_**of making out on **__**MY**__** island right**_

_**in front of me, and making**_

_**me live through this heartbreak.**_

_**But I'm gone now, no way to save me**_

_**Have a happy life with **__**HIM.**_

For some reason, no matter how many times I tried, her and my name always came out smudged, so after a couple minuets, I just gave up. She knew who she was, who I was, and what she did, I didn't have to identify her.

After writing my short note, I picked up the now red shard and brought it to my neck. Quickly, I slashed it open and gurgled slightly as blood entered my mouth. Then, I positioned it over my chest.

I stare at it for a few moments before I smash it down. My mouth lets out a hiss, and I remove my hands from the shard, letting them fall to my sides limply. My heart says I'm being freed from her, from my duties, from my isolated life, but my mind knows better.

The world around me starts to fade, and I close my eyes. My heart slowly stops beating as the last of my blood is leaked out through my wounds. I know I should be happy, but I'm not. One single word keeps running through my mind, keeping me from dying in peace. I said I never wanted to be this word, but now leaving the world like this I was.

Coward.

***************************

I hope you like this story! Please don't flame because this is my first Sonic Story, and I know it's bad, it was a quick one shot.

If you couldn't tell, this was in Knuckles POV. Who was she you ask? Well thats up to you dear reader!

Please review.

Knuckles, the Master Emerald, Station Square, the Island ( I know the name was never said, but better to be safe than sorry), Sonic, and anyone else or thing mentioned is copyright to Sega.


End file.
